


毒瘾 6-7

by Harper_Fang



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Fang/pseuds/Harper_Fang
Summary: 你向政府递交了一份报告，报告中整理了几年来的工作成果和回顾反思，总结了经验教训，针对当前环境展望未来等等，还有公文中必要的恭维。满满几张废话的目的是申请一段为期五年长假。你知道了太多政府的秘密，抽身而退是不可能的事，但你想尽力谋取最大程度的自由。
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Reader





	毒瘾 6-7

Chapter Six: Flee  
很多人分不清世界政府和海军的关系，其实海军是世界政府的一个部门，类似CP。只不过海军的组织太过庞大导致很多人分不清二者的上下级关系，但他们本质上是一丘之貉，分不分得清对普通人来说不大重要。  
对海军也不大重要，主要是世界政府不大乐意世人把自己和下属单位搞混，隔三差五地派人在管辖区域提着大喇叭挨家挨户宣传。

你在司法岛的台前向世界政府献上忠诚，重复了和罗布·路奇的约定。没遇到什么障碍，这本是他们意料之中的事。  
作为珍贵的破译人才，你没有被分派至世界政府下辖的任何一个机关，而是作为流动人员，供Cipher Pol全体共同使用。摆明了把你当成消耗品，是世界政府一贯的光明正大的卑鄙无耻。只不过CP9正在筹划一个重要的潜伏任务，需要人手，所以派你去帮忙。  
CP9的负责人斯潘达姆亲自带你参观司法岛，走到一半你实在受不了脚痛和他殷勤的解说，逃也似的跑回办公室。  
走进办公室，你不得不小心脚下。地上到处是参考书、用过的演算纸和形状千奇百怪的零件，全员就从垃圾堆中起立，流水似的排队与你握手。  
“小姐当年破解富豪遗产之谜，一直是我们内部学习的典范。”  
“帮我们解决了好多次大危机！”  
“往后的工作就拜托了！”  
你随便找了张空桌子坐下，刷刷写了张纸条递给斯潘达姆，托他转交路奇。  
上面是一串夹杂数字和字母的乱码，翻译过来是：  
Do not jerk me around anymore, Rob Lucci.  
耍我好玩吗？罗布·路奇。  
大仇得报，可以安心工作了。

你适应得很好，人们对你亲切又友善，关怀备至乃至过分热情，甚至有人慕名前来问你和路奇的爱情进展如何。  
你一头雾水，打听后才知道海军内部流传的版本，一时无语。  
忠诚勇敢帅气的CP9干将罗布·路奇在一次任务中救下了一位少女，竟刚巧是那次战火中幸存的天才少女。路奇在岛上呆了两年，直到最后离开的时候才对少女表明身份。谁料少女因家乡被毁对海贼深恶痛绝，愿意随路奇加入海军，以一身才华报效政府。  
你实在听不下去偎取的声情并茂，落荒而逃。  
这个版本在CP内部和海军高层范围内传开后，人们议论纷纷。一部分人感慨爱情的伟力，竟有人送上门当苦力，也有诧异罗布·路奇转性，担心自己男神地位不保的，更多的是闲极无聊，听得津津有味，过后转头就忘。  
没人知道事情的真相。  
斯潘达姆听到的是浪漫版，根据自己对属下的了解自行添加内容后，编出你听得饶有兴致听完想问作者的版本来问你。  
斯潘达姆名声不大好，不少人嫌弃他靠老爹的权势招摇撞骗实际一点真本事没有。但他难得是个肉沙包，你怎么暗搓搓损他也不介意，加上共事时间多了，因此时常一起聊聊没营养的天。  
你叼着圆珠笔做安全性检验的时候，斯潘达姆跑来问你：“恩格玛机不是很好使吗？为什么要费时费力地更换啊？”  
你斜了他一眼：“如果你们停止画蛇添足的话。”  
“什么啊？话说明白啊！从什么时候开始你简直跟路奇一样傲慢！”   
“我是说，”你怔住一瞬，然后一字一顿，几乎称得上咬牙切齿地回：“恩格玛机使用的加密方式本质上是移位和替代，唯一的优势是种类极多，密码繁复。但你们硬要在情报开头加上Marine或者World Government来区分来源和执行方式，靠这两行字就能试出个大概，还用什么恩格玛机！”  
“至于嘛，我又不是你们专门搞破译的，你给我解释清楚不就完了吗？”斯潘达姆悻悻道，不敢反驳得太大声。

有时工作之余路奇会站在办公室门口等你，如同过去在图书馆门口那样安静站立，顶着一片艳羡的目光拉你去靶场练习学习保命的技术。  
枪怎么握，怎么开保险，怎么填充子弹，路奇站在你背后一点点纠正你的姿势，远远看去就像他环抱着你，下巴枕在你肩膀。  
他不是个好老师，对你这种资质平平甚至不如普通人的类型尤其如此。  
普通人意义上的死角对他来说不存在，没有什么达不到也没有什么躲不开。他的锻炼只为踢出更犀利的斩击，得到更强大的力量。起初他确实对普通人的训练一无所知，后来就纯粹是恶趣味作祟。当你俯身拄着膝盖，汗水一滴滴顺着鼻梁和下颌线滴下来，路奇伸手沿着你的脊柱往下捋，用似曾相识的口吻说：“亲爱的，再坚持一下。”  
你做不到他那样快的速度，但非常准，枪枪命中靶心，甩甩酸痛的手腕，故作不经意地告诉他，你刚给靶子起了和他一样的名字。  
他宠溺地递给你一把新枪，鼓励你多适应不同的武器。你抬手，枪响的瞬间，后坐力把你整个人推进路奇怀里。  
一切都进展得很顺利，你只需要隔几天去一次路奇的卧室，就能保证在外界眼中的正常。即使执行任务他也会记得回来履行你们之间的约定。  
直到有一次你忽然陷入昏迷，毫无征兆地。  
同事们慌成一片，总算有人跑去医疗队喊人，误打误撞叫来了诱拐计划的制定者之一。  
他告诉你惊慌的同事们这不是很严重的病，没有生命危险，只是需要静养，请他们放心。  
湿热发黏的手抚摸身体各处，你无力挣扎，身体被绸带质感的东西紧缚，下意识的移动也做不到。有手指探入下身，抽插几次带出晶亮的液体，你被提起来，瞄准似的摇晃几下，慢慢往下放。保持被插入的状态，你被调整了一下姿势，口里也被塞得满满当当。  
似乎，被内射了，口中也留下腥臭的胶状液体，你恶心得干呕不止，周围响起错落的压低的笑声。  
你大概中途有醒过来几次，但大脑晕沉沉的像灌多了酒，视觉听觉和判断力大幅下降，无法从断断续续的记忆碎片中判断出什么，或许是一场噩梦。  
但是身体酸痛直不起身，腿部发麻仍在微微颤抖，像是运动过度的症状。  
医生安慰你说那是过劳导致的肌肉劳损，安心静养几天就好，工作的事不用担心。  
你选择相信他。  
医生冲你眨眨眼，劝你趁机多休养几天，不要总和男友卿卿我我，对康复不利。

倒不一定全是坏事，那次的噩梦如同一个契机，你忽然不再觉得有什么挨不过的。恐惧和厌恶大过从肌肤下渗出的绵绵密密的麻痒，自发地压下令你痛苦不堪的戒断反应。戒毒最难的是心理脱毒，想透这一层后，纵然性瘾发作也能保持神志清明。你保持清醒自控的时间越来越长，渐渐不再需要外界的帮助。  
住院期间，路奇来探望过你几次。  
第一次你还没醒，护士小姐转述称他握着你的手，十指交叉，安静地看了你很久才离开。  
你揉着右手，被捏得发白的指缝隐隐作痛。  
第二次不幸撞见你办公室那群高分低能的活宝，本来深情款款看着你的人们忽然包围了门口，他左冲右突没见半点死角，气得过后便在病房门口挂了个牌子，谢绝探视。  
第三次才真正见到他，你连打手势示意给点二人空间，护士小姐心领神会。  
你盯着路奇向你走来，垂下眼睛若有所思，再次看向他时仿佛下定了极大的决心，你形单影只，可是有一腔孤勇。  
“我想要断掉。”你轻声说。  
论体力你远不及他，更别提身在病中，轻易便被他压在身下。  
你最后以恋人的温柔目光看了他一眼，然后换上你最初的澄澈眼神，一字一句清清楚楚地对他说。  
“我想摆脱这段关系，请你别来碰我。”  
“是我单方面毁约，所以我会遵照约定的义务继续留在这里，为政府工作，你大可放心。”  
“我不再需要你了，请你放过我。”  
语调温和，言辞恳切，可是有种决绝。  
有一瞬间，你觉得他似乎被你刺痛到了。  
你们压低声音，用不引发关注的音量争执，谈判，你看到他眼中挑起又熄灭的怒火，但你不为所动，一心想要逃离这段扭曲的关系。  
最后路奇双手捧着你的脸，逼迫你与他对视。  
他说：“我很抱歉。”  
然后他提出了一个你不能拒绝的提议。  
你决定再退一步，出于感情。

Chapter Seven: After Five Years  
你向政府递交了一份报告，报告中整理了几年来的工作成果和回顾反思，总结了经验教训，针对当前环境展望未来等等，还有公文中必要的恭维。  
满满几张废话的目的是申请一段为期五年长假。  
你知道了太多政府的秘密，抽身而退是不可能的事，但你想尽力谋取最大程度的自由。  
报告中你强调你的忠诚依然有效，承诺你会在休假结束后回来继续效力。  
报告批复得很快，同意任务结束后休假，但需要有人时刻监视。  
被世界政府如此重视的任务是潜伏进水之七都，从冰山手中夺取古代兵器冥王的设计图。你的推理能力是必要的，为此可以对你放手。  
个中利害你已经从路奇那里听说了，你们最后谈的是还是任务。  
你整理了一下情绪，心情轻松地看起呈递上来的调查报告。  
冥王设计图应当是由汤姆交给了水之七都现任市长冰山，后者在任期间积极与政府合作，往自己身上套了一层又一层保险。如此大费周章，又是汤姆的弟子，简单看来设计图在他手上。如果他把设计图随便藏在什么地方，政府找到下任海贼王出现也找不到。所以你更倾向于另一种判断，更大胆也更具有针对性。  
在信任的人出现前，冰山单独持有设计图。  
依据是汤姆是他重要的老师，以他的性格，不可能将老师郑重托付的遗物随便放在什么地方。  
到你这种程度的破译人员鲜少认为字符组合有人情味可言。密码学中，人情的近义词是弱点。掺杂情绪的暗文不免带有制作者的习惯，习惯会暴露规律，从而被人一举击破。  
某些工作做到极致的人通常会产生一种错觉，误以为同样专精某一行当的人定然是可以放心托付的好人，类似认为拥有美德的只可能是好人。  
这是你给出的潜伏建议。为了自己的目的利用别人的感情和珍贵的回忆，在这一点上其实你和世界政府没有本质上的差别。  
你将方案的最终版本交给CP9时，重点圈出了这句话。  
“说的好像我们是坏人。”路奇有些不满，声明道：“我们是以黑暗的正义为天职的……”  
“省省吧，正义狂。”你打断他，头也不回地走出办公室。

任务进展十分顺利，路奇他们正式潜入一年后，你化身被世界政府迫害的记者，同样加入了潜伏计划。效仿水之七都迷恋工头的市民，你给自己的设定是暗恋路奇却不敢说出口，以便随时谈论计划进展。  
妮可·罗宾出现后，你意识到转机出现，找了个借口向冰山市长请辞，不忍看到你计划中的他的结局。  
身在局中和纸上谈兵的感觉完全不同，是你逐个细节敲定了全盘计划，但计划的残忍超出了你的预计。  
最终的结果你从报纸上看到了，罗布·路奇败给了草帽路飞，司法岛被攻陷，恶魔之子被抢回，草帽一伙震惊世界。从他们身上你看到你不曾拥有的勇敢和决心，暗暗钦佩，  
同时由于任务失败，原定给你的假期由五年改为两年，你气得把杯子摔到一位海军头上，表示没有补偿就要跳海。  
厨师送来了一包糕点，说是某位大人物吩咐下来要他准备的。  
你被甜香蛊惑，打开看，全是熟悉的式样。咬下一口，是你喜欢的口味。  
你没来由地想起和路奇的谈判，以及他最终给你的选择。  
“我不是你想要的那个罗布路奇，但是这个世界上最接近的。你可以离开，但你期望的平静生活不会继续。留下的话，起码我可以给你一个幻觉，你爱的那个路奇还在身边的幻觉。你爱上的是我营造出的人物，对于给你这种幻觉我比世界上任何人都要擅长。”

两年后，你接到CP0打来的电话，来自升迁却不怎么高兴的斯潘达姆，入耳是熟悉的嗓音，熟悉到几乎涌出眼泪。  
“有段时间没见，如何？”  
“没什么，前段时间去总部培训，专家之弱脚，令人大开眼界。”  
“我不记得你从前这么刻薄。”


End file.
